


So, You've Never Ice Skated Before?

by prefectrainflowers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 13, Cute Jack Kline, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Ice Skating, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Binary Jack Kline, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, They/Them Pronouns for Jack Kline, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefectrainflowers/pseuds/prefectrainflowers
Summary: Jack really wants to learn how to ice skate in the winter, so their three dads take them out and they run into a familiar face at the rink...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Clark Barker/Jack Kline
Kudos: 39





	So, You've Never Ice Skated Before?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So, I had this idea for a Clark/Jack one shot thing? With Clark teaching Jack how to ice skate and stuff and it's all cute (with a little angst, but mostly fluffy stuff) with nonbinary Jack because that is iconic and I love that for them! Hope y'all enjoy!

There was a thought in Jack's mind, it was getting closer to winter and the temperature was getting colder and they had never learned how to ice skate. That had been something they'd wanted to know how to do. They'd seen it in movies that Dean, Cas and Sam would let them watch occasionally. And in what they called the 'Olympics' particularly the winter ones. When the temperatures were like they were now. It kind of excited Jack when winter would be approaching. Especially since it was closer to all sorts of warm holidays that they knew about.

Perhaps their Dads would let them go to the skating rink to learn, they wouldn't be able to say no, right? Of course Jack had mastered the art of puppy eyes. Not one soul could ever say no to them.

"Hey Cas…" Jack said as they walked to where the angel sat in front of the TV. He appeared to be watching some kind of cooking show with extreme interest. Yet, he was paying attention to what they were saying. He's taken his eyes off the screen to pay the utmost attention to the nephilim.

"Yes Jack?" Castiel asked casually, his deep calming voice as approachable as ever. Comforting in a way.

"Could...uh...I was wondering if maybe I could learn how to ice skate? I've always seen people doing it on TV and it looks so fun and I wanted to try it out...but you don't have to…" Jack was rambling now, as they often did.

"Of course…" Cas answered with a simple two words, a bright smile filling his face. Anything for the nephilim child to be happy. Sure, they were grown on the outside, but at heart they were quite literally a kid. Yet, they were also very different given they weren't exactly entirely human. "When were you thinking?"

"Today, maybe?" Jack suggested.

The dark haired angel looked to be thinking at the moment, "Sure, that could work...you don't mind if we wait for Sam and Dean, do you?" he asked.

"No, of course not...that gives me time to plan an outfit!" Jack exclaimed with excitement. Recently, after they had come to terms with their identity, their three dads had actually gone with them to pick out anything they liked to wear. No limits. That made them extremely happy, also at the fact that now they could pick one out from the options.

Cas smiled at their enthusiasm, it always made him feel so proud and just effortlessly _happy._ The kind of smile that you just couldn't contain. That made the edges of your eyes crinkle and your cheeks and jaw hurt. And your nostrils flared out. One that reached through to the soul. Only two people could elicit such a heartwarming expression, Dean and Jack. _Maybe_ Sam. "Great...I'll let you know when they get here."

And before he knew it, they were off to their room. Now with Jack being with them all, it was obviously necessary that they made sure there would be a room for them. The bunker had an extra room, so it was given to them. Jack definitely made sure to make it their own. On some of the walls were pictures, some Polaroids and others just regular pictures of Jack with each of their Dads and even of all four together in one shot. Cas let them have fairy lights in there, a warm pinkish orange color.

So, Jack walked straight over to the dresser to decide on clothes. Were they already dressed? Sure. But did they want to choose something a little more expressive and cute? Of course. 

After a couple minutes of searching through, they'd pieced something together that would likely work (they hoped so). A simple cream colored knitted sweater with a collared red jacket over it and a slightly flowy skirt that reached the bottom of their knees. Not only that, but they put on a necklace given to them by Cas, it was a pendant with angel wings on it. He'd seen it one day when out with Dean and thought to get it for them. Of course Jack loved it.

Looking into the mirror, they smiled as they turned around a bit just to watch the skirt twirl. Once they were satisfied with their look, they decided to entertain themself with some reading. Recently, they'd gotten a few books on another trip out. They were reading a rather interesting one currently, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. So, they did for a little while until they heard the door and shortly after Cas walked in and told them.

"They're here and said they'd be more than happy to go with." Castiel informed, leaning in the partially open door.

"Perfect!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"How do I look?" Jack asked their angel Dad, knowing they likely looked fine, but they just had to make sure. Get a second opinion. That would always help, somehow. Castiel's opinion was very important to them, too.

A bright smile met Cas's face, "You look great, Jack." That was the truth. The outfit fit them perfectly and Cas felt so proud that they could feel comfortable and confident enough to express themself this way.

That was enough for Jack to know that they actually did look pretty good and not awful, like they feared. As their mode of transportation, they obviously drove in Baby, with Dean being the driver (obviously). As if he would have it any other way. Aside from that one time he taught Jack how to drive. He still hadn't told Cas about that. Cas sat beside Dean in the shotgun seat with Dean in driver's with his arm hanging partly out the window. In the middle between the chairs the two met their hands together. Sam was in the back with Jack, though he obviously didn't mind and chatted with each other in the meantime.

Some AC/DC song was playing, Jack was unsure which song it was since they hadn't heard this one before. They liked it though, it had something to do with the 'highway to hell'. It seemed interesting to them the fact that the lyrics revolved around their father's realm. Though it was quite good.

Three songs later, they'd made it to the closest rink to where they were staying at the moment. Luckily, it wasn't too busy of an hour right now. Plenty of parking spaces were open and Dean opted for one close to the entrance. That way the car wouldn't be impossible to find. Not that it would necessarily be too difficult, there was probably not another one of the kind anywhere in the lot.

"We're here!" Dean announced to everyone while he turned off the car. 

Dean and Cas got out first with Sam getting out shortly after those two and opening the door for Jack.

Once they all got out, they walked through the doors of the ice skating rink. Inside it looked pretty normal for that kind of place, at least Jack assumed so. After all, they never actually had been to one of these before. There were a few families all throughout and some groups of teenagers fairly spread around the ice. Most of those off to the side watching or sat on benches were tired looking parents. That or those who had just gone to take a break, still with their skates on. It was bright enough in there to be comparable to heaven itself. Though Jack had never been there, they figured it was similar.

"Okay...Jack, why don't we go and get you some skates, huh?" Dean said, patting their shoulder with a nod.

"Sure…" Jack replied trying to replicate Dean's nod.

The hunter just chuckled, "C'mon kid…"

Turned out that it wasn't too hard to locate the nephilim's skate size, there was conveniently only one more of their size. Something about the employee that went to grab the skates looked familiar to Jack. Long dark hair slicked back that curled towards the end, light blue eyes boyish features that looked classically handsome. Clark...the sheriff's son. Since when did he work here? They thought.

He returned back with the correct size, "Suppose you're all set…" Yep, there was no doubt about it now from that voice.

"Clark?" Jack said as Dean took the skates from Clark's hand.

The dark haired guy looked over at the mention of his name, "Jack! No way! How are you?" he asked, a smile filling his face. He had such a beautiful smile, it made Jack feel a certain tingly feeling in their heart and their cheeks heat up as their lips upturned in a smile too. An unfamiliar yet welcome feeling. It felt like sunshine and rainbows inside their soul. Did Clark feel it too? They wondered.

"I'm...great! Are you okay? I'm sorry for everything that…" They started, honestly meaning every word. They felt awful that he'd been dragged into things that didn't really involve him. Plus, they were the reason he got stabbed…

"Hey! Don't worry about anything, nothing was your fault and I'm fine, aren't I?" He told them. "It's all good, gonna take more than that, right?"

Of course Cas just had to chime in, "Actually if the blade had been just a few inches upwards you would be dead."

"Cas!" Jack called.

"What? It's true…" Cas replied, but he quieted down when Dean sent him one of _those_ looks.

"Sorry about him…" Jack apologized, hoping to whatever that didn't ruin things.

"Nah, it's fine...so, you've never ice skated before?"

"Never really had the chance to ever before...could you teach me?" They asked as they weren't exactly too sure of the experience of their Dads with this sport. Dean would probably be the best bet, but if anyone knew the best, Jack figured it had to be the employees there.

There was a sparkle in Clark's eyes after they asked the question, "Hell yeah! Let me help you put them on. I'll meet you by that bench, okay?" 

Nodding, Jack made their way over to the indicated bench. It just so happened that it was open with no people immediately around it. Unless you count the five of them. Just barely a minute later, Clark came over and knelt to help Jack get their boots off.

"Nice outfit...really suits you." Clark complimented, his voice telling he truly meant it. 

"Thank you…" Jack replied with a blush. Clark looked good, too, he had on the same red jacket from before only with a different shirt. They were sure they'd seen the band mentioned in it in Dean's favorites. Led Zeppelin.

By now, Clark was lacing up the skating shoes, "So, how'd you come to working here? Not judging, just wondering." Jack asked.

"Oh, you're totally fine, needed the money and I knew the owner here, so I figured why not? It gives good money. Plus I'd like to say I'm an ice skating expert." Clark answered, still focused on lacing the other shoe so it fit right. He didn't want them skating around for the first time with too tight or too loose shoes. Or undone laces.

"Really?" Jack replied curiously.

Another smile appeared on Clark's face as he finally finished putting on their shoes, "Yep! Now in order to make sure you don't fall I'm gonna have you walk on here like normal in those." He said. "You think you can do that?"

They thought about it and were _pretty_ sure they could, "Yes, I can do that…"

"Perfect…" Clark said with a small smile. "I'll go put mine on while you do that."

So, Jack got up and carefully started walking in their shoes as they made sure to stay balanced. Walking normally was easier than expected. It just felt mostly like usual, they just had blades under their feet. Dean watched them and Cas did so as well to make sure they didn't fall over. When they occasionally stumbled one of the others was there to help stabilize them. However, they got it down very quickly. 

Clark came back with his own skates on, "See! You've got the hang of it!" He said as he took their hand, intertwining their fingers together as he led them to the ice. "Now, when you step onto the ice, you'll need to be very careful, it can be a little slippery especially on your first try."

"Okay…" Jack whispered, focused. Clark stepped out onto the ice first, the blades under his shoes moving effortlessly. 

"Now's your turn, and don't worry, I've got you…" He reassured them as he still had their hand in his. After taking a deep breath and seeing Dean flashing two thumbs up with a smile, Jack stepped onto the ice.

They stumbled a little bit, but Clark was right beside them to help keep balance. "See? You're fine…" He reassured them. "I suggest you start walking with them before you start sliding, that way you're used to it, you understand?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, I understand." Then they went to do exactly as Clark had said, with him remaining close by for support. It felt nice when his hand gripped around Jack's arm to make sure they didn't fall over. Goosebumps were left on their arms from his touch. Every single time they touched it felt like there were little butterfly flutters against their heart, slowly playing with the heartstrings.

Soon, Jack got in the rhythm of it, "There you go! Now let's try moving normally, like this…" Clark spoke before moving across the ice in a fluid motion, gliding across the floor before coming to a skidding halt.

That looked easy enough… They could do that.

"Think you can try it?" 

Jack nodded in response, "Yeah!" 

They moved their foot out forward and got some traction, moving as fluidly as Clark mostly, until they slipped as the blade moved to the side unexpectedly. Before they could fall, Clark held onto them and helped them stay upright. His hands gripped tightly around the fabric of Jack's jacket sleeve just under their shoulder. Something of a spark crackled throughout Jack's chest. Heat and a certain tightness fell through their chest, making their brain feel numb strangely. Yet, it felt nice… Being next to Clark felt like a warm hug even when they only brushed against one another.

_What is happening?_ Jack thought.

"Takes some getting used to, huh?" Clark said lightheartedly. 

"Yes, it looks a lot easier than it really is."

A smile gripped Clark's features, "You could say that again…"

Jack appeared confused, "Yes, it looks a lot…"

Clark chuckled at Jack's seeming unfamiliarity with phrases and things, "It's not literal, it's just a phrase, ya know?" He explained. Jack still looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and curiosity in their blue eyes. "It means that, like, I agree with you."

It seemed to give a little bit more of an understanding to the nephilim at what he had meant, "I get it now." They said, nodding with a tiny smile.

The two held hands so that each of them could remain steady as they moved together. Slowly, of course, since one of them was just newly learning. Now, the pair moved at a slightly faster pace with Clark matching Jack's speed. A big toothy childlike smile met Jack's face. Crinkling the edges of their eyes. Going from ear to ear and lighting up their bright eyes. Clark had never felt so much joy from seeing someone smile before. Even with their initial meeting being quite strange and not seeing each other for a while, he felt something he couldn't quite describe for them. Some days he'd find himself wondering what they were doing, were they okay? His mind often wandered to them in that span of time, seeing their cute face smiling about nougat.

"Look at you! You're getting it!" Clark looked at them smiling. They were only barely taller than him, just by an inch. The dark haired boy had only noticed this from how close the two were now. _Totally not because he'd taken a liking to them…_

"I am!" Jack said, proud of themself. It became easier to move and they'd thought about trying it without Clark's hand. Even though they'd miss his fingers threaded in theirs. The scent of the forest that seemed to cling to him, that Jack was curious how he could smell exactly like that, and a smoke smell mixed with some kind of plant they couldn't identify. Details Jack had kept track of just now since they were very observant.

"Oh, you think you can try doing it yourself? Are you sure?" Clark made sure to ask them.

A nod was the answer, and so Clark let go of their hand. Though he still stood close by to be absolutely sure they wouldn't fall and get hurt. Then, Jack started moving around on their own without help, incredibly happy and proud once again. That cute smile on their face, too. As they smoothly skated along the ice, their skirt moved with them. For a few minutes, they had it perfectly and Clark was watching them, smiling as he moved a little bit with them. Within a few moments, the two both fell down right beside each other, yet they were laughing their heads off practically. It drew a bit of attention from other people, but not too much.

Cas became concerned, but was relieved to know they hadn't been injured, just small falls.

"You okay?" Clark asked after recovering from laughing so hard.

Jack took a breath from their laughter, "Yeah, I am fine." They assured him, sitting up on the ice. It felt a little cold, but not nearly as much as they thought it would be.

"Good, that's great…" Clark said staring at them with a casual smile that stayed on his face. The two seemed to be staring at one another for longer than what seemed normal. Yet, Jack froze as they stared into Clark's clear, ocean blue eyes. Every part of him was somehow perfect. Why did they feel this way? It felt nice, though, like a rush of serotonin.

Quickly though, Clark got up and extended his hand out to Jack, who took it and stood up, "Thank you." They graciously said.

"No problem."

Now the two just continued skating together, chatting together as they didn't exactly know too much about each other. Topics varied from Jack asking about Clark's Led Zeppelin shirt to which the boy recommended several songs to the nephilim to listen to, shifting to Clark wondering about Jack's powers.

"Now...I'm getting used to the whole 'supernatural shit is real' thing." Clark started out. "So, they told me you're a nephilim, right? That's the right word?" He said, worried he got the term wrong.

"Yes, I've been told it is." 

"Right…" The dark haired boy continued. "So, you're like...part angel?" Their conversation was made sure to be quiet so it wouldn't catch anyone's attention. Both of them were freely skating on their own area of the ice.

Jack nodded, focusing on the words used, "Well, yes, my father is Lucifer, though I'm told he was one of the not so good angels."

Clark's eyes widened in surprise at which angel was listed as their father. While he wasn't an expert on things involving religion, he was expecting it to be any one of the others. "Yeah, that would be putting it mildly…" 

Jack's face fell, "You...you don't think I'm a monster do you?" They asked, worried they had scared Clark away like many others. 

Clark looked into their eyes, ones that looked glassy, face missing that pure smile, "What? No, of course not! I would never, it's just...it was unexpected is all. So you're…" Clark said, lowering his voice as he said the next part. "Lucifer's kid?"

"Yes, he is my father. I haven't had too much interaction with him, I've heard he really wants to know more about me."

"Cool, cool…"

"I imagine you have questions for me." Jack said.

"Yes, so many!" Clark smiled, joining Jack where they stood against the barrier around the rink. Still in sight of Dean, Cas and Sam of course. 

So, they just started talking and right away it felt natural. No matter that the subject was odd, at least for Clark. He was still getting used to what he's learned about the world recently. Mostly to do with the fact that demons and things of the sort are real. The boy always made sure to be respectful in his phrasing of the questions as to not be rude. Each one that Jack was properly able to answer, they were plenty happy in providing one. This felt nice, fulfilling, really.

His questions ranged from ones about Jack's powers, whether they could teleport (the answer was yes, they'd figured out how from Cas) if they had ever been to heaven, that one was a no (at least that they could remember). Clark asked them about if they could live forever, but Jack didn't know much about that. They knew angels could live for millenia, yet were unsure about their own. Not many other nephilim had really existed before. Angel and human pairings were quite rare. Then he moved to whether they needed to sleep, which they answered no, but they could if they wanted to.

Eventually Jack turned their attention to Clark, "How about I ask you some questions?"

"Shoot." Clark welcomed this, ready to answer anything. "Go ahead." He clarified in case Jack couldn't understand.

"How have you and your mother been? I am so sorry about what happened there…"

"Don't even worry about it, and we're doing fine. I've gone back to living with her since I was barely able to do anything on my own after getting out of the hospital, well without it hurting like a bitch…" Clark started out, kicking out one of his feet in front of him as he tipped the blade over to the side as a distraction. "She's been stressed lately, I think due to some of her cases and having to take care of me again on top of that. Ever since dad left…" He trailed off, eyes lost on the reflection of the ice. "Well, you don't need to hear about that." He chuckled to himself, probably to make himself feel better. "It's a long story…"

"I've been told I'm good at listening." Jack said, seeing if Clark would feel comfortable. Though they understood if it felt weird to spill his life story in the middle of a public ice skating rink he worked at.

"Maybe another time…"

"That's fine…" 

"You know…" Jack started, looking to Clark as he moved around a little bit due to being unable to sit still. "I'm sure that your mother loves you. I can imagine she's more than willing to take care of you. I know my mother was…"

A smile filled Clark's face, "You're too kind, you know that?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Jack asked, truly wondering as they casually moved around the ice nearby Clark.

"No, not at all. Can't really have too much of a good thing. Being kind is good, like you…" 

A blush filled Jack's face, something that always felt strange as heat pooled in their cheeks. Yet they enjoyed the feeling. How it felt in their heart, just so light and free like they were high on a cloud.

"You think I'm...good?" Jack asked, a bit of disbelief in their voice. "But other people say that I'm a mon-" 

"Who cares what other people say?" Clark said, moving his hands outwards as he shrugged his shoulders. "You shouldn't focus on the opinions of others so much, you'll work yourself up if you do that. Trust me, I've done it. Now…" He paused. "I may not know you all that well, but what I do know is that you've got a good heart, that's what matters."

That seemed to help Jack as they were no longer shifting around side to side out of nerves, "Thank you Clark…"

"Of course!" He replied casually.

"I did have another question."

"Oh yeah? What is that?" The dark haired boy asked.

"What happened to your job at…'Pirate Pete's?" Jack asked incredulously. Seeing as that was the first place they'd seen him. Plus, it seemed as if he worked here now. Though they weren't sure if teaching them how to skate constituted as 'working'. 

An apprehensive grin appeared on Clark's face as he bit his lip, "I may have gotten fired from there…"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that...I was let go from working there, which is why I had to find a new workplace and this was the best option, I guess."

Jack nodded, seeming to understand better, "I see...Was there a reason why you were fired?" This was genuine curiosity. The nephilim didn't understand the process of getting a job or being fired from one. Not to even mention what would be the reasoning for that.

Clark looked caught off guard by the question, but tried his best to answer anyway, "Well, I kind of messed around at work, didn't really take it seriously most of the time, and I guess he'd finally had enough of my shit and fired me. He'd always threatened it, but never went through with it, until I started doing it more often." He answered.

"I'm sorry about that…" Jack offered their sympathy. It was truly genuine. As most everything Jack would say.

"Eh, it's alright...it's been a while and I'm pretty secure over here and the boss is a lot more chill." The boy made sure they knew it didn't really affect him too much. Since it hadn't. Sure, did it suck that he lost his job? Yeah, plenty, but it's not like he had put too much care into it anyway.

"That's good."

"Yeah…" Clark replied. "Hey, wanna do something?"

"Sure, what would that be?" Jack asked, looking to the boy in front of them. 

"How about we spin around together on the ice? Don't worry I'll be right there with you." He suggested, hoping they would say yes. Even if they wouldn't, he would still be fine with spending time with them.

"That sounds fun...so yes, I'd love to."

Jack looked through the peripheral vision to see Dean, Cas and Sam observing. Though it seemed that Dean was trying to convince Cas to go and skate out there, but the angel wasn't sure. They all seemed okay with it, at least aback thought so. It wasn't clear if they could hear what was happening.

"Great!" Clark smiled, skating over closer to Jack as the two grabbed hands on either side as they faced each other. "You ready?"

The half-angel took a moment to prepare, "Yes." They answered simply.

So, gripping tight on each other's hands and close around the others wrists, the pair moved with one another around in a circle together. They didn't do it too fast, since one of them was very new at this, so they just circled around at a calm speed, hands held tight. After a couple minutes, Clark coordinated and spun them around before bringing them right back around closer to his chest. All perfectly without a slip up. Even shocking himself.

"That was…" Jack started. "...amazing!" They finished, an adorable smile on their face.

Breathing a bit heavily and with a grin of his own, still holding the nephilim, Clark agreed, "Yeah, it was…"

Then, of course it all had to be rudely interrupted. Unfortunately not by one of Jack's dads. That would have been much preferable.

"Oh, hey Clark!" came an irritating, grating voice that you could practically hear the smirk through. "I...uh...I thought break time was over now." David was one of Clark's coworkers who he only knew through this job and didn't care to have anything to do with him outside of it. Never wanted to, though David somehow thought that for some reason the other boy would actually pay attention to him. Truthfully he was quite annoying. He was a tall, lanky basic looking white kid, there were probably thousands of copies of the guy living all across the world. Basic cropped brown hair with green eyes and add a douchey smirk with some basic khaki pants and you've got him.

"What does it matter to you?" Clark turned to him. Cas watched, at the ready to smite this new boy, but Dean held him back for now. "How does it affect you what I do with my work time?"

"Let's see...I don't know, maybe that you pile your work onto the rest of us while you're over here dancing with this sissy boy, who even is this, Clark?" David said, looking down at Clark, even from the other side off the ice he was way taller than Clark.

Jack looked over, confused, "I'm not a boy…" They clarified. "I'm not even fully human…" 

Clark met them with a look of pity, afraid David was gonna try something with them, "Uh-huh...yeah, and I just won the lottery." The stuck up pushover with a stick up his ass commented. "Seriously Clark, since when did you start hanging out with…" David did a once over of Jack, looking them up and down like they had a third arm. "Fags…" He finished, and hearing that word made Clark's blood boil hot, burning his veins.

Though Jack was confused about the meaning of the word, but it felt...wrong. They hated the sound of it. Also, it was clear by Clark's reaction, wide eyes, pulled taut lips and fists at his side, it wasn't a good word.

"Since when does that matter, huh? I'm not even your friend, David." He said, saying his name mockingly, skating closer to the barrier. "How does who I hang out with affect you in any way? Oh, it doesn't, so shut the fuck up."

David wasn't even intimidated by Clark, just staring at him with his stupid wide grin, like this was what he wanted. So of course he moved to Jack seeing as he saw an opportunity to be vile towards them because they were different. Why not?

"So, what's your problem, freak? Huh? D'ya forget that dudes can't wear skirts? Oh...or are you one of _those…"_ He went closer to Jack who seemed to be frozen in their spot. 

"Leave them the hell alone…" Clark walked closer. Even though the two didn't physically see each other much, aside from when they met, Jack had gotten Clark's 'phone number'. Dean had given the nephilim a cell phone for communication, and so they could contact each other occasionally. That's how Clark had known their pronouns.

David blinked his eyes twice and laughed a little bit, "Let me see if I heard this right, did you just refer to him as 'them'? I…" He looked around dramatically. "I don't see multiple people around here. Oh, you're actually serious...I'm sorry, I have to laugh…" He chuckled. "Wow Clark, really? Hanging out with freaks like this?"

"Would you just fucking shut the hell up?"

Jack couldn't seem to focus on one thing, their mind becoming too clouded with everything from Clark and David's arguing to what they can see of Cas's repeated attempts to enter the situation, as Dean tries to calm him down while keeping an eye on the situation. It all felt heavy on their chest. Almost as if they couldn't breathe, even when they knew they realistically could. The air became tighter like it was gripping at their throat, stealing theirs away. Both of the boys' voices boomed in their ears as both of them yelled at one another, no doubt making a scene. Tension seemed to build at every single derogatory word David chucked at Jack, simply because of how they were dressed.

It all came to a head when David approached where Jack stood on the ice, "Got nothing to say now, huh?"

"You're wrong...it doesn't matter what anyone wears or who someone loves...God doesn't care like you say, that's what he could care the least about." Jack said, looking to him tears lining the edges of their eyes, yet they didn't let them fall.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know that? Do you speak for God?" David looked to them with a challenging look.

"Yes, I do, he's my grandfather. And I've heard that he's bisexual." They said. 

David walked closer, Jack was in front of the barrier and David was on the other side, suddenly he grabbed their sweater collar, "The fuck you think you are? Spreading such _lies…"_ Before he could get anything else out, as he gripped their collar tighter, Jack's eyes glowed golden and out of nowhere a blast of energy pushed David across the room. Clark remembered that from when they had seen each other, Jack accidentally activated their powers, pushing Clark's mom into the vending machine. This time, it seemed _intentional…_

Whether it was or wasn't, Jack fell backwards onto the ice shortly after the outburst of power, Clark quickly rushed to them, but Cas had already teleported right beside them. No matter that they were on the ice.

David picked himself back up, "What the _fuck_ is that freak?"

Cas looked up at the boy, looking at him with a threatening gaze. Somehow that was enough for him to back off and mind his own business, returning back to his life. Even after whatever that was. It was clear you never wanted to mess with the man in the trench coat who could teleport apparently…

"Jack? Jack…" Cas said their name worriedly, afraid somehow the nephilim would never wake up again. Clark sat by on their side, just holding their hand as they lay on the ice, eyes closed and body still. Worry made its way into the boy's heart for the half-angel. They couldn't be gone just from using their powers, right? The two had just reunited… "Jack...please…" Clark said.

Cas put his hand on Jack's forehead and closed his eyes. The scene had drawn onlookers whose eyes were glued to everything that happened. Paused in whatever they had been doing prior. There was a golden glow on Jack's skin, showing the veins underneath. Showing through a similar glowing gold. 

Jack groaned and stirred, opening up their eyes, shifting between looking at Cas and then at Clark, who flashed them a smile, "Hey, you're okay…" He said.

The angel crouching over the nephilim breathed out a sigh of relief, "You had me scared there for a second, Jack…"

"Sorry…" They apologized to the both of them, feeling terrible that they made them worry at all.

A sigh came from Castiel, "You have nothing to be sorry for...now, we should probably get you up off the ice, now then."

At this moment, Jack seemed to notice they were lying on the ice and practically everyone was staring at the three. Dean was standing close on the other side of the barrier with Sam. Since they hated all of the attention, they agreed.

"Good idea…" They said before gripping onto Clark's hand and holding Cas's shoulder to pick themself up. The boy helped them skate off the ice and assisted with taking off their skates and putting their shoes on.

"Well, that was interesting…" Clark said of the previous events.

"Who was that, Clark?"

"Just David, one of my coworkers, I don't really interact much with him outside of work and I'll be avoiding him extra after this. Who knows, maybe he'll hold enough of a grudge about this and get me fired from here?"

"Could he do that?" 

"Well, I don't know, I wouldn't put it past him, but the boss probably wouldn't even listen to him. So it's fine…" Clark had taken off his skates, replacing them with his own boots. He sat beside Jack now. People were still partly focused on them and that was bothering Jack. That much was clear…

"Hey, why don't we get out of here? We can go to my smoke spot, trust me, nobody will find us there…" He suggested.

Jack didn't see any reason not to, "Sounds great…" So, they grabbed his hand and followed him.

Dean walked in front of the two, "Hey, and where do you think you two are going?"

"Just to talk, okay? No need to worry, I'm not going to do anything to them. Alright?" Clark clarified to the clearly concerned man in front of him. It was understandable for them to be wary, especially if it came to Jack being alone with someone.

"Okay…" Dean said finally after a few seconds of consideration. "See you later, kid…"

"See you Dean…" Jack replied before following from Clark's grip on their hand. Once again, holding the boy's hand sent a warm, joyful feeling as if sunshine filled their soul. Was this what a crush felt like? A mushy feeling inside their chest and a blush whenever the two interacted.

Soon Clark had led them out to the outside towards the back near a fence. It felt good to be outside again. No matter that it was cold. Jack liked the feeling of the winter weather on their face. How cold it felt, it was a phantom feeling for them. The way the winter breeze stung their nose. It had been cloudy out now, a bit of snow covering the surrounding landscape.

Clark faced them as he stood with his back on the wall of the building, lighting a cigarette, "So…" Clark said, breathing in before exhaling out the smoke, away from Jack, of course. "You okay?" He asked them. There was no doubt that what David said had affected Jack. He could see it in their eyes, confused and hurt. Clark was shocked too, not that David was that much of a nice guy anyway. He never thought for once of him being homophobic, not to mention transphobic, though the topic never came up at all. The dark haired boy was almost glad that the nephilim didn't understand the slurs David had so graciously used about them.

"I don't know…" They answered truthfully. "Do...do people really think that way?"

Clark's eyes moved downwards to the concrete below his feet, "Unfortunately, yes. But you know what?"

"What?" Jack asked, looking to the boy, eyes curious even with how sad they looked.

"There's plenty of people that are accepting, too, in fact it probably outnumbers the people that think that way." He assured them, taking a drag again. 

They nodded at that, "I just...I don't understand the idea of disliking someone simply because of who they choose to love or how they identify…" 

"Beats me, I've got no clue." Clark said. "But I do know that you are very cool."

"Yes, I am kind of cold right now…" 

The dark haired boy giggled, "No, it's not like cold, cool means like great, like you're an amazingly great person." 

"You really think so?" Jack asked, flattered that Clark felt that way.

"Yeah, of course, I wouldn't just say something just because." He told them. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a small bit. It wasn't anything strange or awkward at all. Anything but, really, it was quite pleasant for Jack to just spend time with Clark, with or without speaking. 

"You're cool too, Clark…" Jack smiled, looking to the boy they stood beside now.

A little smile filled Clark's face as he finished the cigarette and stomped it out with his boot, "Aw, how sweet…" Clark smiled again, only much bigger, looking to them. His eyes moved around their face, connecting to their eyes before staring down at their lips. The two stood close, probably about an inch or so between where they each were standing.

Jack had seen this before in movies, kissing, typically it was Sam that let them watch those, yet they'd never attempted it before. Sure, they knew exactly what to do, but this was...new. Clark had probably kissed plenty of people before them, so he likely had some experience...yet Jack felt nervous. Tingles formed on their skin just from simply how close they stood to each other.

"I've...never done this before…" Jack said, glancing briefly at Clark's lips.

"That's okay, are you sure that you want to?" He asked, sure to get their consent first as he always did.

A smile gripped Jack's lips, "Yes…" They answered.

"Perfect…" Clark said back as he leaned up to press his lips against the nephilim's capturing them into a kiss. Their lips felt soft and warm against his, it had been a while since he'd last kissed anybody and it felt blissful. He'd missed this, feeling the corners of a smile as his lips brushed anothers. Cupping the cheeks of the person as he moved his other hand on their upper back. The taste of it, too. Jack's lips tasted sweet, like the candy bar they'd had from Cas on the ride there.

Jack liked kissing, it felt so nice and they liked how Clark's lips felt on theirs. From watching movies and having seen kissing, they knew one would typically kiss back when someone kissed them, so they did. Since their eyes were closed mostly, they weren't paying much attention to where their hands were, yet they were sure one was moving through Clark's hair that felt incredibly soft. Clark's lips tasted of weed, smoke and mint, it wasn't as unpleasant as it sounded, they didn't even really mind it.

The kiss had lasted for approximately seven seconds, but it felt so much longer. Time felt as if it had slowed down to a stop. Nothing mattered when Jack was safe in Clark's arms staring at the dark haired boy's smile after the two caught their breaths. 

"So, how did you like it?" Clark asked. Something within him worried if he was a lousy first kiss for Jack, considering he just smoked weed right now and had only had a mint earlier. Unsure if it still had any effect.

"I loved it…" They answered, and Clark could tell that they meant it with just the amount of happiness that gleamed from them. "I...uh...wasn't sure exactly where to put my hands, so I'm sorry if I messed with your hair."

"It's fine, don't worry." He assured them softly. "That's completely normal for kissing."

"Really?"

"Yep!" He said, ruffling their hair now. Before they would kiss again, Clark pulled out a dissolving mint and put it in his mouth. "Wanna do it again?"

An adorable grin filled Jack's face as they nodded, "Yes!"

Clark chuckled as his arms wrapped around Jack, treating them carefully as if they were made of glass then his lips met Jack's again. It was just as perfect as before, lips touching again and again innocently. Hands moving from shoulders to caress the other's face and Clark holding Jack's thigh gently, fingers brushing against the flowy fabric of their skirt for a brief moment. Each of them smiled into every kiss, breathing in between whenever the two parted. 

They kissed until their lips hurt and they had to pull away to breath for more than just a second.

"Thank you…" Jack whispered so that Clark could hear. Not that anyone was really around.

"For what?" Clark asked, not sure exactly what he was being thanked for.

"For today...I had a great time, because of you." They said, staring at his face as they looked Clark in the eyes. He still had his arms wrapped around above their waist and Jack had an arm around his back. "I like you, Clark…"

"Well I'm glad, and I really like you too, Jack."


End file.
